Copperbird
Rule breaking sister of Wolfstripe and daughter to Shortbranch and Robincloud. Appearance Solid brown she-cat with darker brown head, yellow eyes and a fluffy tail. Personality Very energetic she-cat who often gets into trouble and has little sense of danger. Has a relaxed view of the Warrior Code and broke it frequently in her apprenticeship, albeit with only minor offenses. Dislikes older cats who are too strict, and blames their old age for not understanding her playful nature. Synopsis Forest of Mist She and her brother, Wolfkit, though unnamed are watching Nettlewhisker chose cats to join his patrol to attack IceClan. They both raise their tails, hoping to be picked. Later, they run after Robincloud as he is about to leave camp and are stopped by Nettlewhisker who tells them their father is going on an important mission. In the nursery, Copperkit argues with her brother about the best type of prey, she insisting that it is mice. Their mother, Shortbranch shoos them out of the nursery and they wander the camp. Copperkit tells her brother that Brambletooth's mother being a wolverine. She is promptly scolded by her mother for spreading rumors. When Nettlewhisker's patrol returns, she runs to greet them before Shortbranch stops her. She and her brother mourn Nettlewhisker briefly before she is allowed to sleep in a tree for the first time with her mother's supervision. Later that night, she urges her brother to play with her when she notices him worry about Robincloud leaving camp. During frost season, the kits leave the nursery to play in the "Defend the Border" in the snow. Copperkit is picked to be on Timberkit's team. When Wildheart tells Redkit about "the Mother", Redkit recalls Shortbranch telling Copperkit and Wolfkit the story of the wandering spirit. When Wolfpaw shares tongues with Copperpaw when he returns from patrol. When Sootpaw mentions that Mudstep was picked for a Gathering the day after he was apprenticed, Copperpaw is skeptical. She adds that Jaggedstep is preventing her from attending the Gathering on account of her eating on a hunting patrol. Wolfpaw scolds her from breaking the Code and Copperpaw protests that she forgot and that Jaggedstep is too old to remember what being an apprentice is like. After Redpaw and Wolfpaw start training together, he asks her to eat with him and his sister. Sootpaw and Copperpaw are sharing tongues in the shade. When Wolfpaw shows his sympathy for Redpaw, Copperpaw says that he's too friendly for his own good. Before the battle against IceClan, Copperpaw is sitting with her parents and waves for her brother to join them. During the battle, Wolfpaw asks if she is safe and Robincloud assures him that she is. After the battle, Robincloud goes to check on her. When Ravenheart enters the medicine den to confront Cinderspots, Copperpaw tells Wolfpaw to keep away because Ravenheart has been getting more bad tempered. When Wolfpaw suggests he is just stressed, she rolls her eyes, but pities the deputy after he is verbally assaulted by his former mate. When Wolfpaw tells Redpaw that he wants to get his warrior name with Copperpaw beside him. Copperpaw later interrupts the conversation, telling Wolfpaw that Sootpaw is telling all the apprentices to meet them at the Boulder Colony. Copperpaw is skeptical at the number of apprentices present, but is excited to hear Sootpaw's plot to hunt a caribou, disregarding her brother's warnings against it. When they spot the caribou, she is the second to go after it, raking her claws along the animal's side. When the wolves arrive, she and Sandypaw engage at a distance. Later, after Redpaw takes care of the first wolf, Copperpaw bites the second, causing it to flee. She is mentioned to have sustained minor cuts from the battle. At Wolfpaw's request, she fetches cobwebs for Redpaw and helps him press against Redpaw's wounds, reassuring her brother that everything will be aright. Copperpaw agrees to participate in Redpaw's invasion of IceClan though she questions if they can fight the whole clan themselves. After the battle, she is excited to be named a warrior. After the ceremony she says that the anticipation of being made a warrior kept her up at night and is relieved to no longer be forced to go on dawn patrols. When Robincloud suggests he bring back prey and tell her a story, she protests that she isn't a kit, but agrees to the prey. Cold Moon Category:MistClan Cats Category:Characters